Love or Power?
by Twilight016
Summary: Everyone thought Voldemort choose bw love and power long ago.But did he really?As Harry falls for the mysterious Dawn he learns more about the Dark Lord and why he really turned.HPOC, TMOC. REVIEWS GREATLY APPRECIATED!
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE: Ok, this story is going to go b/w POVs. So when u see HARRY under the chapter it'll take place in Harry's pov/time. When u see TOM it'll take place in Tom/Voldemort's pov/time. You'll understand as the story continues.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the genius J.K. Rowling does **

Chapter 1 Harry 

Harry was tired. Tired of the war, tired of being 'The Chosen One', tired of being the 'Boy-Who-Lived', tired of losing people close to him. Since Sirius' death he'd been a bit of a loner. He had tried to have a few relationships, but he could never get them to work. He'd finally decided not to let anyone get too close, that way he wouldn't have to deal with the pain of losing someone…again.

Which is why he is walking back to the Leaky Cauldron in the rain, alone. He leaned against a brick wall and let the rain hit his face. It was rather refreshing to have the cold water soak him. It gave him a sense of peace, of being alive.

He opened his eyes and saw a dark figure across the road. The figure was leaning over something, Harry couldn't tell what. And then he saw a flash of red hair.

"Hey!" he called out impulsively. The figure turned, but Harry couldn't see the person's face because it was hidden under a hood. The figure stepped aside an apparated.

Harry ran across the street to see who the person was and if they were ok. When he reached the person, he found that it was a young girl about his age. She had a gash in her head and was bleeding. She was also soaked and very cold. He picked her up, deciding to look after her until she regained consciousness. Wondering the whole way whether she was a witch or muggle.

"Good Merlin, Harry! What's going on?" Tom the owner of the Leaky Cauldron asked in bewilderment.

"I don't know, but will you bring some hot tea up to my room? And some bandages? I think we're going to need them," Harry said, making his way toward the stairs.

"Sure, sure."

"Thanks." Harry climbed the stairs up to his room. Thank goodness it was late and most of the guests were asleep; he really didn't feel like explaining this to anyone right now.

He laid her on his bed once he'd gotten into his room. He said a quick spell that dried her completely, hoping it would help. By the time he'd changed into some dry clothes Tom was at the door.

"Thanks Tom, I know it's late," Harry said as he prepared the tea.

"It's no problem, glad I could help," Tom replied, somewhat distracted since he was bandaging her forehead.

"You wouldn't happen to know who she is?" Harry asked. Now that they were inside, and that she was dry, Harry could see her a lot better. Her hair was actually more orange than red and had straw blonde highlights going through it. Her skin was very pale, but had gained some color, since coming inside. She was quite pretty…and there was something oddly familiar about her.

"Yeah, I've seen her a few times," Tom said, interrupting Harry's thoughts.

"Really?"

"Yeah, yeah," Tom continued. "She's really sweet girl, but she's always coming through here with some wound or another. I used to think she was abused, but I found out that she is an orphan. So…I just don't know. Pity, she's so kind, especially for a Slytherin," he added this last bit as a joke, trying to lighten the mood.

"So she goes to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, his interest in the girl rising.

"Yeah, she's in your year actually. Her name's Dawn Riddle." Harry felt all the color drain from his face. _Riddle? How could that be possible?_

**Ok, so tell me what you think via reviews!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Tom**

Tom Riddle was bored. It was a normal Saturday at Hogwarts. Students were lounging around or doing some studying. Tom had already finished already finished his homework and his _friends_ were pursuing girls or bullying younger students. He rounded the corner and ran into a group of five girls. They giggled furiously and blushed.

"Excuse me ladies, didn't see you there," he said smoothly. He caught the eye of one the girls. She was the only one who wasn't giggling or blushing. Instead she was looking at him with a curious interest, a different interest than the other girls. He was captivated by her misty blue eyes; they looked like she knew something he didn't.

"It's all right Tom," one of the girls giggled.

"Right, well, I have to patrol the corridor now," he said, knowing how lame it sounded.

"Bye Tom," a few of the girls said. As they walked around the corner he heard a few of them squeal excitedly. He was used to girls giggling and blushing around him, he _was_ good looking, but how she had looked at him was different. _Who was that?_ he thought to himself.

Later at dinner that night Tom was scanning the Hall for the girl. He found her—her orange-ish hair colour made her stand out in the crowd of students, sitting at the Ravenclaw table. She and her friends were laughing at something.

"Malfoy," Tom snapped. Malfoy turned to him with a bored expression. "Yes?"

"What do you know about her?" Tom asked, nodding his head in the girl's direction.

"Sophie Wyatt. She's a Pureblood, in Ravenclaw, seventh year," Malfoy rattled off. One good thing about Malfoy was that he knew just about everything about everyone. "Why?"

"Just curious," he said. He looked back over at her and watched her. After a few minutes she looked at him. He was startled and it must have showed in his features, because she smirked. She said something to her friends, got up and left.

"Hello Sophie Wyatt," he muttered, smirking to himself.

The next morning at breakfast Tom received a note in the mail. At first he thought the owl was confused, he never received any mail. However, the letter was clearly addressed to him. He read the letter and then reread it.

_Tom Riddle,_

_Or should I say Heir of Slytherin? I know your secrets._

Tom looked around to see if anyone was watching him. No one was paying any more attention to him than usual. He looked back at the note. The handwriting was unfamiliar. _Who could've found out?_ he thought. He got up and walked slowly to the library. He was so deep in his thoughts that he barely noticed when he ran into someone.

"Excuse me," he said distractedly.

"Twice in two days Riddle." He looked up and saw the girl, Sophie, bending down to pick up some papers she'd dropped when he had bumped into her.

"Sorry," he said as he bent down to help her.

"An apology from Tom Riddle. I've heard that's very rare," she said. Her voice was sarcastic and judgmental. _I guess I know who she's been talking to_, he thought bitterly. "You shouldn't believe everything you hear," he said.

"I shouldn't?" she asked him. They were standing now and he good see the questioning look in her eyes.

"No, but on that account who ever said that was right," he said smirking.

"I'll remember that," she said, returning the smirk. "By the way, I'm Sophie Wyatt."

"Pleasure," he said, shaking her hand.

"See you around," she said.

"Bye." He leaned against the wall and realized she hadn't said 'thank you'. _This will be fun._

**Reviews!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Harry**

Harry woke up the next morning to the sound of rain falling on the roof. He sat up looked at the girl laying on the bed. She was still asleep. A few times during the night she had muttered something, but Harry had been too out of it to understand what she said. She stirred and opened her eyes; a confused look came over her.

"Dawn?" She turned to him, her confusion growing.

"Where am I?" she asked, sitting up.

"We're at the Leaky Cauldron, in my room. Do you know who I am?" Harry asked, realizing how awkward this was. She gave him a look that clearly said 'duh'.

"So how'd I get here?"

"I was kind of hoping you could tell me. All I know, is that someone laid you on the ground and when I went over to see if you were ok, they apparated." She sat there trying to remember what had happened. As she thought her face slowly lost all expression.  
"I have to go," she said, pushing herself off the bed.

"What? Wait!" Harry said standing and blocking her way to the door.

"No, you don't understand, I have to leave. It's not safe here," she said, trying to get past him.

"Why?" Harry asked firmly.

"I can't tell you," she said, turning away from him. They stood there in silence for a few moments. Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Do you want to get some breakfast?"

"Sure," she said half-heartedly. They made their way downstairs in silence. Harry selected a table that was off the side, hoping to continue the conversation.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I'm not hungry," she said, folding her arms and looking away from him. Harry sighed and got up and ordered two teas and some toast. He knew that she was probably hungry and was just trying to get him to leave her alone; unfortunately for her that wasn't going to work.

"How did you know my name?" she asked as he sat down.

"You're in my year, why wouldn't—" he was cut off by the disbelieving look she was giving him. "Tom told me when he bandaged your forehead," he confessed.

She smirked, "And knowing Tom, I'm guessing he had some other things to say too, didn't he?"

"He did, why?" She shrugged and looked away from him again. "He told me you come in injured a lot, you're in Slytherin, you're an orphan and your last name is Riddle."

"And out of all those things my last name was most interesting?" she asked him. She was looking at him now, her light blue eyes curious.

"It tied with you being abused."

"Who said I was abused?" she snapped.

"How else would you explain your injuries?" She bit her lip and started to pick at the toast one of the waiters had brought over. "Why do you care?"

Harry sat silently for a few seconds before answering, "I don't know."

"I wasn't always an orphan," she said, picking of a piece of toast.

"You weren't?"

"Nope, my dad was killed when I was five and my mom died when I was eight," she explained, still not looking at him.

"What happened to them?" he asked.

"My dad was killed by…other wizards. I have no idea why, my mum never knew either," she said. He could tell she was trying not to cry.  
"What happened to your mum?" he asked gently.

"She was in a car crash. She was on her way home from work. I woke up to a nurse telling me that my mum was in the hospital. Next thing I know I was being sent to an orphanage," she said bitterly.

"I'm sorry," he said after a few minutes. She shrugged and looked sadly down at the table.

"So, these injuries are from living at the orphanage?" he asked, hoping to keep her talking.

"No, I haven't been there since I was fourteen. They're from someplace I though was my new home," she said, some anger creeping into her voice.

"How come I've never seen you around school before?" he asked, sensing it was time to change the subject.

"I spend a lot of time by myself."

"Why?" he asked confused. He could not understand why a girl as pretty as her would hide from people.

"The only people who I can talk to and who will talk to me, report to my grandfather," she said resentfully.

"Who's your grandfather?" he asked, completely clueless.

"Think Potter," she said smirking again. "My last name is Riddle. I'm in Slytherin and I have fellow Slytherins reporting on me, who do you think I'm related to?"

"So," he said, lowering his voice, "Voldemort _is_ your grandfather."

"Yes and no; Tom Riddle is my grandfather," she said.

"I didn't realizing there was a difference," he said sardonically.

"There is." She looked at her toast again, her long wavy hair falling over her shoulder. Harry sat looking at her. How could this girl be related to _him_? She seemed so nice. Why would he send his own granddaughter away?

"Where's your stuff?" he asked, realizing he hadn't seen her wand or any belongings. She reached in her inside coat pocket and pulled out her wand and a three inch trunk. "Did I mention that I was planning on running away?" she asked sheepishly.

"No, it must've slipped your mind," Harry said laughing. "Can I ask you why?

"You can."

"But you won't tell me?"

"Afraid not."

"Why not?"

"Can't tell you everything right now, can I? I mean, I just met you after all," she said giving him a small smile; the first he'd seen her give all morning. It really transformed her features; she was really very pretty…._Stop it Harry!_ He scolded himself. _This is not the time to be thinking about how pretty she is!_

"I should probably go," she said, stowing her belongings back in her coat.

"If you ran away, where are you going to go?"

"I'll manage, somehow," she said shrugging.

"Stay with me, at least until another room opens up here," he added at the questioning look she was giving him.

"All right," she said uneasily after thinking it over. "But just until another room becomes available."

**Please, please, **_**please**_** review!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Tom**

Tom was in the library, but he wasn't studying. He had managed to sneak some Dark Art books out of the restricted section. It was quite easy since he was Head Boy. He was looking for a spell that would identify the sender of a letter. Since that first letter he had received one letter everyday with the same message. No one was acting any different around him; which made it impossible to figure things out the old fashioned way. Which led to him spending his Saturday in the library sneaking books from the restricted section; he didn't really mind, he had nothing better to do and the book was interesting.

"I was told I could find you here." Tom looked up, while subtly hiding the book. Wyatt was standing in front of him, smiling. He was again surprised by the air of confidence around her.

"You can check another rumor off as true," he said coolly, hoping his tone would make her go away. But instead she smirked and sat down. "Actually, I came to ask for your help."

"My help? On what?" he asked taken aback.

"History of Magic," Wyatt said, feigning a sad sigh.

"Why did you come to me and not one of your friends?" he questioned.

"Because, I was told you were the only person who actually pays attention," she said begrudgingly.

"I see," he said smugly.

"Will you help me or not?" she snapped, some of her long curly hair falling over her shoulder. Tom studied her; she was pretty, forward, had to be smart since she was in Ravenclaw, so why was she asking him for help?"

"I'll help you, but you have to do something for me."

"What?"

"I'll tell you when I need a favor," he said, smirking. She glared questioningly at him, but said nothing. "So I'll meet you here at six tomorrow?" she said, standing to go.

"See you then," he muttered.

**X X X**

"C'mon Wyatt focus. This stuff isn't hard," Tom said, the next evening. He was losing his patience; how hard was it to memorize a few facts and dates?!

"I'm sorry! This stuff is just so boring, it's hard for me to concentrate," she said aggravated.

"Why don't we call it a night?" Tom suggested.

"Fine by me," she said, closing her book.

"You know, history can be interesting," he said as she packed up.

"Really?"

"If it's the right history."

"Care to elaborate on that?"

"Some other time," he said turning to go.

"Wouldn't have anything to do with you being the Heir of Slytherin, would it?" she asked, her voice stopping him in his tracks.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said tonelessly.

"Sure you do, it's why you're so confident now. See unlike rest of Hogwarts, I noticed a change in you when the attacks started. You become surer of yourself with each one."

"So what are you going to do? You can't prove anything," he snapped.

"I'm going to figure out why you did it. See you tomorrow," she said, storming past him. He watched her go realizing to things: one, this girl confused him very much and two, he was strongly attracted to her.

**Ok, so I know it's short but I promise to try to make the chapters longer. I'm working on chapter 5 now, so in the mean time would you care to review, please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter……and the seventh book rocked!!!**

**Chapter 5**

**Harry**

Harry and Dawn grew very close over the next few days. They were together everyday and would talk about everything. Everything except why Dawn was running away. Harry realized that he was attracted to here, but he knew things would be too complicated between them if they tried to be together. And she confirmed this the night before the new term.

"Harry," she said as he was reading the _Daily Prophet_.

"Hmm?"

"When we get back to Hogwarts, it's probably better if you aren't seen talking to me, you know? I mean, I don't want you to get hurt because of me," she explained.

"I know, I don't want you getting in trouble with your grandfather because of me. But we can still in secret right?" he asked hopefully. Dawn was one the few people he could really talk to, who really understood him. He would hate to lose that.

"Yeah, we can," she said smiling. Then she bent down tentatively and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He was so surprised that he could only grunt as an acknowledgement to her "good-night".

**X X X**

Harry awoke the morning to the sound of rain falling on the roof. He groaned inwardly, taking that as a bad omen for the day. He got up and dressed, then checked the room twice to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything and coaxed a very disgruntled Hedwig into her cage. Then he levitated his trunk down the stairs, while carrying Hedwig. Once he reached the dining room he set his belongings down at his usual table and looked around for Dawn. Upon not seeing her he went to the bar to ask Tom if he'd seen her.

"Have you seen Dawn this morning?"

"Er, yeah, she checked out about an hour ago, she left this for you though," Tom said, handing him an envelope.

"Thanks." He was about to open it when he was distracted by someone calling out his name.

"Harry!" He turned and saw Hermione, half-running half-walking, and Ron coming in his direction. He shoved the letter in his pocket, deciding to read it later. "Hey, how are you guys?"

"We're fine; it's so great to see you!" Hermione said, giving him a quick hug.

"It's great to see you, too. Hey Ron."

"Hey Harry; you all ready to go? Dad's outside with the car."

"The car?"

"Yeah, Mum let him get another only he's not allowed to use magic on it," Ron explained, chuckling. Harry smiled remembering Mr. Weasley's last car.

"Yeah, I'm ready; just let me get my things." Harry and Ron ended up carry the trunk while Hermione carried Hedwig. They all climbed into the back seat of Mr. Weasley's new car and made their way to King's Cross.

"Now have a good term and try to stay out of trouble!" Mrs. Weasley said, as she hugged her children and Hermione and Harry farewell.

"We'll try" Harry joked.

"Bye, Mum!" Ginny shouted from the train.

"Good-bye!" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley called out as the drain took off. They waved and then went to look for a place to sit.

"Here's one," Ron called out. Hermione and Harry made their way toward the compartment Ron had entered. Harry was about to enter the compartment when someone bumped into him.

"Oh, sorry. Harry, hi."

"Dawn, hey," Harry said. He was about to ask why she had left so early, but noticed she wasn't alone. Malfoy was with her, glaring at him. "Malfoy," he said coldly.

"I didn't realize you two knew each other," he said sneering.

"Draco c'mon don't start anything. Let's just go," Dawn muttered.

"I'm not starting anything, but you're right we should go," he said innocently. He gave a challenging look to Harry and ushered Dawn past him. Dawn cat him an apologetic glance as she past him. Harry watched them go, anger and jealousy rising within him. He didn't understand why he was jealous, it was _Malfoy_.

"What was that about?" Ron asked, as Harry sat down.

"Nothing, just Malfoy," Harry muttered.

"So how was your summer Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, how was your first summer on your own?"

"Pretty calm, just stayed in Diagon Alley," Harry said, deciding not to mention Dawn. "How were your summers?"

"Pretty good, my family and I went to Rome and then I stayed with the Weasleys," Hermione explained.

"How come you didn't come by?" Ron asked.

"I was going to, but, er something came up," Harry muttered. Hermione continued to tell them what she had done in Rome. Harry nodded and responded when he need to, but he was really thinking about Dawn, wishing he could talk to her.

Harry remained distracted throughout dinner. He had tried to catch Dawn after dinner, but Malfoy was still with her. Again, Harry felt jealousy rise inside. He suddenly remembered Malfoy turning into a ferret and smirked with satisfaction. _Why are you jealous of Malfoy?_

**Please review!! And I promise chapter six will be up soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: sorry this took so long, but to make up for it I have chapters 6-9 done, they just need to be typed up and chapter 10 is in progress.

Chapter 6 TOM 

Three weeks had passed since Wyatt had, confronted him, you could say, about his heritage. He had continued to tutor her in History of Magic. He had expected her to cancel the sessions or at least be annoyingly insufferable. However, she continued with the sessions, but her manner was cold and distant; she didn't talk much except to discuss her work. Surprisingly he didn't mind her manner, he liked having her around; there was just something about her that was different. Perhaps, it was the fact that she could carry on a conversation with him, unlike the other girls who cold only giggle his presence.

"Wyatt?" he asked as she packed up her things.

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?" she snapped.

"Well, er, as you know we have a dance coming up next Saturday and as Head Boy I have to attend and I was, er, wondering if you would go with me?" He said all this in a slightly rushed nervousness, which he found annoying and unusual. Why did she make feel like a complete idiot?

"Ok," she said after a few minutes of thinking it over. "I'll go."

"You will?" he asked, surprised by her answer.

"Yes," she confirmed.

"Goodnight Tom," she said smirking as she left.

XXXXXX 

Saturday night came too quickly for Tom's liking. He hated dances; he was always bored at them. But he had to go since he was Head Boy, and the Christmas Ball was usually some fun. Perhaps he would be able to get a few younger students in trouble. He smirked at the thought as he waited for Wyatt to show. They had planned to meet outside the Great Hall at eight and it was now seven-fifty. He sighed and closed his eyes thinking irritably, _She'll probably be late, and girls are always late._

"Could you hide out of sight anymore? I almost walked right passed you," Wyatt said with a forced annoyed tone, but he could tell that she was only joking.

"Sorry," he muttered. "You look very nice." She really did; the light blue colour of the dress made her eyes seem even bluer and the dress showed off her form without being trashy.

She smiled and said, "As do you."

"Shall we go in then, Miss Wyatt?" he asked, offering his arm to her. She took his arm say, "Do me one favor tonight, and call me Sophie." Tom nodded in consent and led them into the Great Hall. They hadn't even been inside for a minute when an annoyed looking blonde boy rushed down on them. "There you are Soph, I've been looking all over for you. You don't mind if I borrow her for a minute, do you?" he asked quickly, already pulling Wyatt away.

"Sure, Ill be over there," he said, gesturing in the direction of an empty table. No sooner were the words out of his mouth, than Wyatt was rushed out of the Hall. Tome made his way to the table and sat down. He stared absently at the mass of students on the dance floor.

"How did you get _Wyatt_ to come with _you_?" Malfoy asked, jerking Tom from his reverie. "I was under the impression that she hated you."

"I have no idea," Tom said shrugging.

"Well, you really lucked out. She never comes to balls, there must have been a bet or something."

"Yeah," Tom said distantly. He turned to see Wyatt, who looked a bit worried, walking towards them. Malfoy saw her and excused himself.

"Sorry about that," she said, sitting down next to him. Tom shrugged, "Who was that anyhow?"

"Just a friend," she muttered. They sat in silence for a few minutes, during which the blonde boy shot Tom many dirty glances. "Would you like to dance?" he asked, offering his hand. She accepted and he led them to the dance floor. They resumed their silence once dancing, except for the occasional attempts each made to start a conversation. A few times Tom was sure he caught her smiling, though why he didn't know.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked as they made their way to the table.

"What?"

"Why is that boy jealous of me?" he asked, smirking.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, not quite meeting his eye.

"I mean, he's very upset that you came here with me. Why would that be?"

"I don't know Tom. Why don't you go ask him?" she snapped and stormed into the corridor.

"Sophie, wait!" he called, following her. "Wait!"

"What?" she asked, turning to face him.

"I'm sorry, I was out of line." If she was surprised by his apologizing, it was nothing near to what he was feeling. _What's going on? I've apologized more to her than…everyone!_

"Tom, do you enjoy…"

"What?" he asked, meeting her eyes and getting a brief in sight into her mind.

"Being insufferable?" she asked, her voice shaky.

"To most people," he whispered, closing the bit of space between them. "But not you."

"Why—" she started to ask, but he silenced her by pressing his lips to hers. He expected her to push him away, but she didn't. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. When they pulled apart they were panting slightly, each where a bit flushed and they were only a few centimeters apart.

"Sophie," he said, kissing her neck.

"Hmm?"

"Come with me, I want to show you something," he said, taking her hand and leading her to the second floor.

"Tom, Tom where are we going?" she asked, running to keep up with him.

"You'll see," he said giving a mischievous smirk. He stopped outside a girl's bathroom to make sure no one else was inside, and then he led her in.

"This is a bathroom, I don't get it," she said, confused. He pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead. "I know it's actually the entrance for something."

"For what?"

"If I show you, you have to swear not to tell _anyone_."

"Ok," she said, still a little confused. He brushed a piece of lose hair out of her face and kissed her again. This gentleness was so unlike him, he didn't even know he could be like this.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded, blushing a little from his closeness. He turned and found the entrance to the Chamber, and said 'open up' in Parseltongue. He turned back to Sophie who looked very surprised. "Is this the Chamber of Secrets?"

"The entrance, did you want to see the rest?" he asked in his smoothest voice.

"Is it safe?"

"As long as you're with me," he said, giving a seductive smirk. She walked towards him, a bit tentative, and took his outstretched hand. After a serious of elaborate tunnels they entered the main part of the Chamber.

"Impressed?"

"Very," she said, with a shocked look on her face. "This is incredible, a bit wet and cold, but incredible."

"I'm glad you feel that way," he said draping his robe around her and pulling her close to keep her warm.

"Isn't there supposed to be a creature though?"

"Yes, a basilisk, but you're safe I'm not going to call it while you're down here. I don't need its company right now." Tom kissed her again, enjoying the sensations going through him.

"Tom," she said sighing.

"Hmm?"

"Tom, stop for a second, stop," she said, placing her hands on his chest and gently pushing him away.

"What's wrong?" he asked, confused.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just that—"

"Hey," he said cutting her off. He knew what she was getting at. "Are you scared of me?"

"A little," she admitted, avoiding his piercing eyes.

"Listen, I'm not going to hurt you, I think I've proven that," he said, raising her chin so she would meet his eyes.

She gave him a small smile and brushed a lock of his hair back into place. He pulled her close again and was about to kiss her when he heard something.

"Damn!"

"What is it?" she asked.

"Come here," he said, leading her behind a pillar that held the ceiling of the Chamber. "Stay here and try not to look at anything or be very quite."

"Tom what's wrong?" she asked.

"Well, er, the basilisk is roaming the Chamber."

"What?!"

"Just stay out of sight, ok?" he said. He turned and saw the giant snake not more than fifty feet away from him.

_I smell food._

"_She is not food. She's a…friend of mine."_

"_A friend?"_

"_Yes, now get back," _Tom commanded. The snake hissed angrily, but obeyed him nonetheless.

"Tom?"

"We should probably go, she's a bit temperamental," he said, taking her hand and leading her out of the Chamber. They made their way through the school quietly, since it was after hours.

"Apart from the giant snake, this was a good evening," she said as they were parting.

"You don't have to go," he said, caressing her face with his forefinger and thumb.

"I think I should go to bed," she said, kissing him lightly.

"Alone? Not afraid of something getting you in the middle of the night?"

"I'm not afraid of the dark," she said smirking.

"I can tell that," he whispered before kissing her goodnight.

"Goodnight Tom," she said, turning to go.

"Night Sophie," Tom said, sighing. He watched her go, smiling to himself. He waked back to his dormitory, wondering how this girl got him to act like this. No girl had ever done this to him. Could he gain power and keep her affections?

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! Two updates in two days! Thanks to everyone that reviewed!!**

**Chapter 7**

**HARRY**

Harry struggled all week to talk to Dawn, but every time he tried Malfoy was around her. He finally decided to talk to her during the Slytherin quidditch practice, since he knew that Malfoy would be busy and she would be left alone. So on Saturday morning he made his way to the library. On his way there he saw a disgruntled looking Malfoy heading in his direction; he slipped into a corner so that Malfoy wouldn't see him. When he was out of sight Harry continued his way toward the library. Once he was inside he started to browse the aisles for Dawn. He found her in the muggle fiction section. _Odd_, Harry thought, _why would she be here?_ Then he saw the romance novels and understood. Well, she _is_ a girl.

"Hey," Harry whispered in her ear. She jumped and spun around.

"Harry, hi, what are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"I wanted to talk to you; don't worry Malfoy is at quidditch practice," he added at her nervous glance around.

"Harry, this is dangerous you could—"

"I'm already on the Dark Lord's most wanted list, I can't get in any more trouble," he said, half-joking.

"That's not funny Harry, she said, giving him a reproachful look.

"Sorry. So how have you been?"

"Good, I missed talking to you though," she said, a little embarrassed. "You?"

"I missed you," he said, inching closer to her.

"Harry, I don't think—"

"See that's the problem," he whispered, closing the space between them, "you think too much." As he kissed her he felt new and unfamiliar, yet pleasant, sensations. When they broke apart Dawn's cheeks were flushed a light pink and she couldn't quite meet his gaze. He smirked and kissed her forehead.

"Harry, what are we doing?" she asked, laying her head against his chest.

"I don't know, but I don't feel the need to stop," he said, sighing slightly.

"Harry, we can't do this—"

"Yes, we can, we can keep it a secret," Harry said, cutting her off.

"You could keep part of your life a secret?" she asked, now looking him straight in the eyes.

"If it means having you in my life, then yes."

She studied him carefully, the stern doubtful look in her eyes giving way to a gentler, subdued look. She placed both hands on either side of his face, tracing his lips with her thumbs.

"You're sure?" she asked in a soft whisper.

"Yes," he said firmly. She smiled and kissed him. He was so overjoyed that she had caved in to her feelings that he barely noticed what time it was when Hermione came looking for him.

"Harry, Ron and I have been looking for you all day. What have you been doing?" she asked him as they made their way towards the Great Hall for lunch.

"Er, just reading," he muttered, smirking slightly. He was still thinking about his parting with Dawn: the hasty kiss good-bye and the plan to meet later that evening.

"In the muggle fiction section?" she questioned doubtfully.

"Yeah, I, er, just needed a bit of a break,' he lied. She didn't seem to believe him, but she didn't bring it up again.

"What are you smiling about?" Ron asked as they sat down to eat.

"Nothing, just in a good mood."

Harry found it a bit disturbing that he could lie so easily to his friends. But his frequent, yet subtle, glances at the Slytherin table proved to him that it was worth it. Every now and then a small smile would appear on her face, but just as quickly it would disappear and she would go back to looking sullen. Harry smirked when he saw Malfoy looking annoyed; obviously he wasn't getting what he wanted from her. Harry had to wonder why as he realized this: Why not be with Malfoy? Why did Dawn prefer _Harry_ to _Draco_? Wasn't he a better, safer choice? He was a pureblood, a Death Eaters' son, and probably one himself.

_You must have or be something he's not_, a voice in Harry's head said. _Yeah, but what_?

XXXXXXX 

Later that evening Harry was in the back of the library waiting for Dawn. He had had to use the Invisibility Cloak to sneak past Ron and Hermione and had decided to stay under it so that no one would see him and start questioning him. He spotted Dawn walking slowly towards him. She set her bag down and sat down in an empty seat. He lowered his lips to her ear and whispered, "Hey." She started, but quickly regained her composure.

"Must you do that?" she muttered. Harry chuckled and pulled he under the cloak with him.

"I must," he joked. He pulled her closer and kissed her. What started out as slow and gentle soon turned to heated and passionate.

"Harry," she said, as his lips moved along her neck.

"Hmm?"

"Can we stop for a sec?"

"Can I ask why?" he asked, inching away.

"I can't breathe," she said, blushing a bit.

"Haven't heard that one before," he joked. She rolled her eyes and laid her head against his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. He tightened his embrace and stroked her hair.

"Dawn, how'd I talk you into this?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out. For some reason I'm drawn to your honest character and devilishly handsome good looks," she said, giving him a small smirk.

"I think I'm ok with that," he said. He leaned in to kiss her again when a sudden white-hot pain shot through his forehead. It was so powerful that he staggered backward, pulling the cloak off of them both.

"Harry!" Dawn rushed to his side and helped him into an empty chair. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"Nothing, it's…it's your…grandfather. He's happy about something. Do you know why that might be?" he asked, running his hand over his scar.

"No, I wouldn't," she said quietly. Her eyes were full of worry as she repeated her unanswered question. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, really," he said reassuringly. She sat down weakly beside him. "How did you know that he—my grandfather—was happy?" she asked, after they had sat in silence for a few minutes.

"It's hard to explain; we share some sort of connection through my scar. Sometimes I get glimpses of what he's doing, but only when he's really happy or angry," he explained. He noticed that she could barely meet his eyes. "Dawn," he said, taking her hands in his, "look at me, please look at me." She slowly lifted her light blue eyes to his green ones.

"You didn't know any of this?" he asked. "Your grandfather never told you?"

"Grandfather doesn't really tell me things, especially things concerning you," she said, giving him a weak half-smirk, half-smile.

"Never, not even to curse me to hell?"

She laughed, "Only for that." He pulled her closer so that they were inches apart.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?" he asked, caressing her cheek.

"Can he…sense, when you're happy or angry?"

"It's possible, why?"

"No, reason," she said. She closed the distance between them and kissed him. "Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight," he said as she kissed his forehead. They walked together to the front of the library before they went their separate ways. The few people who saw them didn't pay too much attention, due to being distracted by their studies. As Harry made his way back to Gryffindor Tower he realized that it had been a long time since he'd been this happy.

XXXXXX 

During potions the next day Slughorn assigned them partners, saying that the houses (especially Gryffindor and Slytherin) needed to 'intermingle' more. While Harry joined in with the groans from both houses, he didn't mind Slughorn's decision when he learned that he had been paired with dawn. As they began to work on today's potion Harry noticed Malfoy shoot him a few worried-angry glances.

"What's wrong with Malfoy?" Harry muttered under his breath.

"Well, er…his parents and my grandfather wish for us to marry, but I don't. So I'm doing my best to ignore him and his advances; and keep him out of trouble," she explained while adding the mandrake root.

"So not only are you defying your grandfather, but you're on more than friendly terms with his worst enemy."

She bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. They finished with the potion, exchanging whispered words so the wouldn't be over heard, and cleaned up.

"Will I see you later?" Harry muttered, as they packed their things.

"No, Draco was too suspicious about where I was last night. I'll try and meet you tomorrow night in the Astronomy Tower, ok?"

"All right; I best get going, Malfoy's heading this way." Harry stood up and left, causally brushing against her side. She shot him a quick longful glance and then turned to Malfoy to listen to him complain about Harry. Harry caught up with Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall.

"There you are Harry, Hermione said as he took a seat across from her and Ron. "What took you so long?"

"Er, potion mishap," he lied, " measured wrong and the potion started to bubble over."

"Hmm…that's odd, that Riddle girl is usually very good at potions," Hermione observed.

"Er, well, it was my fault," he amended quickly.

"At least she was smart enough to fix the problem, Malfoy kept screwing up and neither of us could fix it," Ron said, angrily. Harry smirked at the knowledge that he was causing Malfoy discomfort. He stole a quick glance at the Slytherin table and saw an annoyed Malfoy trying to engage Dawn in conversation.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy screwing up at potions, I bet Snape would've loved that!" Harry and Ron laughed, while Hermione gave them a reproachful look. They finished their lunch and made their way to Transfiguration. Halfway to class Harry was stopped by Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked coldly.

"Stay away from Dawn, Potter," he snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, trying to sound confused and unconcerned.

"Just stay away from her, you don't know what you're doing." Malfoy stormed off looking livid. Harry half-run rest of the way to class, wondering the whole way if Malfoy had found out about him and Dawn.

"What was all that about?" Ron asked as Harry sat down.

"I don't know; just Malfoy being Malfoy, I guess," he muttered. The rest of the day passed without another encounter with Malfoy. Several times he tried to get Dawn's attention, but was unable to without being noticed by Malfoy and other Slytherins. He could not help wondering that night, before he fell asleep, if Malfoy was bluffing or telling the truth.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**TOM**

Tom was happy, the happiest that he'd ever been. At first it was a weird feeling to be happy, as he had only been truly happy a few other times in his life, but he soon grew used to it. He looked foreword to his the time he spent with Sophie. She was smarter than any girl he'd ever talked to. He enjoyed her company more than anyone else's.

"What are you thinking?" he asked. It was a cool spring day and they were sitting by the lake enjoying the weather.

"Nothing really," she said, laying her head against his shoulder.

"But something?" he prompted. She sighed and nodded. "What?" She hesitated a moment and then reluctantly handed him a folded letter. "I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"No, I don't think you will," she whispered. He read the letter quickly and then crumpled it in his hand.

"Sophie!" They both turned and saw David Jackson heading towards them.

"What do you want, David?" Sophie asked as she stood up.

"What are you doing with _him_?!" he shouted. Anger and worry were clearly etched in his features. "You're were told to stop seeing him!"

"What's the matter Jackson, threatened?" Tom sneered.

"Stay out of this Riddle. You have no idea what's going on," Jackson snapped, sending Tom a cold glare.

"Actually I do," Tom stated coolly.

"You told him, uh?" Jackson asked, laughing coldly.

"Yes, now please leave. I don't want to be with you, David!" she yelled, her eyes watering out of frustration. Jackson laughed again, this time in disbelief. "And do you actually think _he_ wasn't to be with you? He's using you! Come on, let's go," he said, grabbing her upper arm and pulling her towards him.

"Don't you ever touch her again," Tom said, pointing his wand at Jackson. "Now let her go," he commanded. Jackson glared at him, but let go of Sophie. He walked away shooting a few cold stares over his shoulder as he went. Tom turned to Sophie, who was rubbing her arm where Jackson had grabbed her.

"Are you going to break it off?" Tom asked, taking a few steps closer to her.

"I'm trying to, but my parents are…resisting," she said, not meeting his eyes. "I don't want to be with him, I never have."

"I have an idea, but you have to trust me," he said, pulling her into a hug.

"Don't I always?"

"And one more thing."

"What?"

"If he ever touches you again I _will_ kill him." She stiffened in his arms, but stayed silent.

"Tom, what's your idea?" she asked after a few minutes.

"You'll see," he said, kissing her forehead.

"Nothing dangerous, I hope?"

"Of course not," he said, innocently.

"Tom don't be planning anything stupid," she said, staring him in the eye.

"Don't worry, just trust me, ok?"

"I do trust you."

"Thank you." He titled her chin up and kissed her. He enjoyed the sensations that went through him as their lips met. _I hope I can pull this off_, he thought as they made their way back to the castle.

XXXXXXXX 

"Tom, not to sound panicky, but we leave tomorrow and you still haven't told me your plan," she said. She was sitting on the windowsill in his room, watching him pack his things. Her long orange-red hair was falling over her shoulders and her misty-blue eyes were filled with worry.

"Relax, love, I have it all planned out," he said, puling a few books in his trunk and closing the lid.

"Do you? Because if you don't my parents will force me to marry Jackson," she stressed to him. He walked over to her and held her face in his hands. "I won't let that happen, you should know that."

"I do I'm just worried," she said sighing.

"I know. Just stick with me tomorrow and everything will be ok."

"I hope you're right," she murmured. He pulled her close, hoping the same thing.

XXXXXXXXX 

"So, here's my plan," Tom said, closing the compartment door. They were on the train and changed into their muggle clothes. Tom sat across from Sophie who looked extremely stressed out.

"When we get to the platform you'll come with me. I've got us a flat in London for a while. Once we get there we'll figure out a new arrangement."

"A new arrangement?"

"Yes, I, er, think we should get married," Tom said, blushing.

"What?" she asked, completely taken aback. "Tom, that's, um, well, a really big step."

"I know, but I've been thinking a lot about this and it's the only thing that will work," he said. He could tell that she didn't believe him; he couldn't understand why it was so hard to convince her of this. He thought that she'd be all for this.

"Tom," she said, choosing her words carefully, "if and when I get married, I want the person I marry to marry me because he loves me. Not because he's being forced to or because he has something to prove…"

"Is that what you think? That I'm doing this to prove something?" he snapped, anger creeping into his voice and appearance.

"A little, and you've never struck me as the type who would want to get married," she said, flinching at his tone. Tom sighed and sat against the back of his seat. He let himself calm down and then moved to sit by Sophie.

"Listen," he said, taking her hands in his. "You're right, for a long time I didn't have any desire to get married. But that was before I met you. Now…things are different, I'm different. I love you and need you in my life. And I'm going to do everything I can to keep you in my life."

"You mean that?" she asked, searching his eyes for a sign that he could be lying.

"Yes, I do." She smiled and threw her arms around his neck. He hugged her back, relief flooding through him.

"So does this mean that you're still coming with me?" he asked.

"Of course I'm coming with you! Where else would I go?" she said, playfully pushing him away.

"Good, now it's probably a good idea if you change into these," he said, handing her a set of muggle clothes. "And we should also change your hair colour, temporarily of course, to make it harder for your parents to spot you." She nodded her head, but hesitated a moment before accepting the clothes he hand her.

"Would you mind leaving while I change?" He smirked and rolled his eyes, but slipped outside and gave her some privacy nonetheless. When he reentered the compartment he found her packing her robes in her trunk.

"All right, what colour do you want your hair to be?" he asked, drawing his wand.

"Hmm, surprise me," she said, smirking. He waved his wand and her hair turned black.

"Interesting choice," she said, examining her hair.

"You'll definitely blend in more, but I prefer your natural colour better," Tom said, stroking her cheek.

"You're sure you want to do this? It could be a long time before you see your parents again."

"I know, but that's a risk I'm willing to take." He nodded and pulled her close. He knew that this was hard for her and didn't want to make it any harder. He felt the train brake and pulled away from Sophie.

"We should go now, with the bulk of the students." She nodded, toke a deep breath and followed him. They walked down the aisle of the train with the rest of the students and slipped off without anyone paying attention to them.

"Wait here," Tom commanded, steering her behind a pillar. "I'll go get our things."

"Tom…"

"Yes?"

"You need to take off your tie and robe, they know you're in Slytherin."

"Right." He did as she suggested and handed her his things. "I'll be right back." He walked over and put both their trunks on a trolley. Looking around as he went back to Sophie who was fixed on two people cross the way. They were a middle-aged couple, looking anxiously around for someone.

"Are those your parents?" he asked, nodding in the couple's direction.

"Yes," she said, taking a deep breath. "We should go before Jackson sees us."

"Ok, just one thing first," he said drawing his wand. Before she could ask what he was doing, he had shrunk their trunks to about three inches.

"Clever," she said, picking up the trunks.

"What else would you expect? Follow me." He took her hand and led her into the muggle world. They walked quickly through the station, occasionally glancing over their shoulders.

"Where to now?" she asked, as they walked out into the street.

"Just this way, it's near the Leakey Cauldron."

"Isn't that a bit far?"

"Are we not seventeen? Can't we apparate?" he asked smirking.

"There's no need to be a smart ass, some of us are a little stressed," she snapped. He smirked and led them into an alley way so that they could apparate without being noticed. There was a rush of wind and then they stood in an empty street outside the Leakey Cauldron.

"This way," he said, steering her to the left. They made their way to a small building down the street. Tom knocked on the black rotting door, which called out a very aged man.

"Can I help you sir?" the man in a rough voice.

"Yes, I rented a flat about a month ago, my name's Riddle," Tom explained in an authoritative voice.

"Ah, yes, yes, follow me sir." He led them into the old building and up a few flights of creaky stairs. He stopped outside a door on the third floor.

"Here we are," he said, handing Tom a key. "If you need anything just let me know." He shuffled back down the stairs, leaving Tom and Sophie alone on the landing.

"After you," Tom said, opening the door to let them in. She walked in, shrugged off her coat and looked around.

"It's nice, how'd you find it?"

"I have my sources," he said, walking towards her. "Hold still."

"Why?"

"I'm really missing your natural hair colour," he explained, waving his wand. He pulled he so that their foreheads were touching. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked, looking at him curiously.

"Well, you did just runaway from your family to be with me. Someone else might be a bit tense.

"I'm ok, I'm just tired," she said, turning away from him.

"All right, there's a bedroom through here. According to the landlord the previous tenant left some furniture behind." He led her through a door at the end of the room. The bedroom was just large enough to fit a bed and a dresser with barely enough walking room left over.

"Get some rest. I'll be in the next room."

"Tom," she said, as he was shutting the door. "I do love you, I just…"

"I know," he said, giving her a reassuring smile. "Get some sleep, you're—we're—safe here." He shut the door and sighed. He knew that they wouldn't be able to stay in England long: Her parents would be looking for her soon. But where could they go?"

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Harry**

"Do you have to go back? Why can't you just stay here?" Harry asked, pretending to read a book. They were sitting across from one another in the library. There were a few other people around them, so they were under the façade of studying.

"Believe me I don't want to go back, but—" she paused as Madame Pince walked by. "But my grandfather doesn't know that I was trying to run away."

"So where did he think you were for two weeks?"

"Apparently, I felt like spending those two weeks in Paris," she said, sarcastically.

"Who told him that?"

"His minions of course." She got up and returned her book to the shelf.

"And there's no way you can convince him to let you stay here?" Harry asked, as he got up and followed her.

"No," she said sighing.

"It's too dangerous, I don't like it."

"I know you don't like it, but it's only for a couple of weeks. I'll be fine," she said, trying to convince him.

"Yeah, sure," he muttered in disbelief. She sighed and took hi hands in hers.

"Harry, I'll be ok, I promise," she pleaded.

"All right," he sighed, "but if anything happens I want you to write me immediately, ok?"

"Ok, don't worry, I'll be fine," she added. Harry smiled weakly and kissed her. He was still nervous about her staying with Voldemort and his Death Eaters. But there wasn't much he could do without revealing their relationship, which would probably just cause more problems for Dawn.

"I'll try to write often if that'll make you feel better?"

"You won't get caught?"

"No, no one really pays much attention to me. They're all too busy trying to figure out how to kill you and take over the Ministry," she joked.

"Any progress on that?" he asked, feigning a passive interest.

"I'm sure someone has some new thoughts on it." She laid her head against his chest and sighed.

"Do you believe everything you've told me?" he asked in a whisper.

"I have to," she whispered. Harry heaved a heavy sigh and hugged her tightly.

"I should go," she whispered sadly. "Have a good holiday."

"I'll try, be careful," he said, kissing her forehead.

"I will. Good night Harry, see you in a couple of weeks."

"Wait." He pulled her to him and kissed her fervently. "Night Dawn."

"Good night."

XXXXXXXXX 

Dawn sighed as she followed Draco onto the platform. She thought she had escaped all this the previous summer. It wasn't that she didn't love her grandfather, she just didn't agree with his ideals. She thought that if she could disappear she would be fine, she was sure that he would never have noticed that she was gone. He never did pay much attention to her.

"Don't try to pull anything, you little slut," whispered Mrs. Malfoy in a threatening tone as her hand closed tightly around Dawn's upper arm.

"Mother!" said Draco aghast. Mrs. Malfoy had always been kind to Dawn what was with the sudden change in attitude? 

"It's your estranged aunt, Draco," Dawn explained as she figured out what was going on. The Death Eaters were afraid of her squealing on them, or a specific few of them at least, and had sent Bellatrix to scare her.

"Smart girl," Bellatrix smirked. "Draco go get your trunks and bring them to the Manor with you. Dawn and I will go on ahead since she still underage."

Draco nodded and ran off to get their belongings while Bellatrix steered Dawn further down the platform to a more secluded spot. On their way they past Harry, who shot him a quick smile trying to convey that everything was all right, even though it wasn't. As they reached a spot that was empty of most onlookers they Disapparated to the Malfoy Manor.

"Is she all right?" asked a worried Mrs. Malfoy.

"Oh, don't coddle her Cissy, she's fine," said Bellatrix as she changed back to her regular appearance. "And Draco's on his way. I do hope that this is the only baby-fetching job I ever to do, it's so degrading!"

She stormed off and Mrs. Malfoy rolled her eyes at her sister. Draco appeared behind them with a loud pop, levitating two trunks. He set them down and with a wave of his wand sent he trunks to the owner's room.

"Thank you, Draco. Will you escort Dawn to her room?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.

"Sure, Mum." He put a hand on Dawn's should, startling her from her reverie. They started to make their way upstairs when Mrs. Malfoy called out, "Oh, and dinner's at six!"

"All right!" Draco hollered back down. "So how have you been? I don't see you around much any more. What have you been up to?"

"I'm fine, I haven't been up to anything," Dawn said, edge creeping into her voice.

"Sure," Draco muttered, sarcastically. "I think Potter fancies you."

"Oh really? Why do think that?" she asked, trying to sound unconcerned.

"He's always looking at you. How did you tow meet any ways? He's never paid much attention to you before."

"I don't know Draco, we've been going to the same school for seven yeas, there's no way we could've met that way!" she snapped, losing her cool. "Thanks for showing me to my room."

She opened the door that they'd stopped at, walked in, and shut it in his face. She leaned against the door and sighed, feeling a little guilty about how she'd treated Draco. She threw herself on the large ornate bed. Dawn looked around at her surroundings. The room was lavishly decorated with antique furniture and expensive paintings. The blue and white sheets on the bed had to have been made of silk. It was a very nice room, but it felt cold and imposing to her. _I wonder what Harry's doing_, she thought wishing more than ever that things were different.

There was a knock on the door, which caused Dawn to jump to her feet. She looked at the clock; it read five-thirty. Dinner wasn't for a while so that couldn't be why someone was coming to get her. They knocked again, becoming impatient. She walked to the door dread rising inside of her with each step.

"Oh, Grandfather, it's you," she said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Were you expecting anyone else?" he asked, entering.

"Er…no. What brings you here? I wasn't told that you'd be stopping by." He crossed the room and sat on one of the antique chairs that adorned the room. He then motioned for her to join him; she obeyed and sat across from him on the bed.

"I know that you did not spend the remainder of your summer in Paris. I would like to know why and where you were," he said in a business like tone. It always amazed Dawn how uncaring and cold he could be.

"I stayed at the Leakey Cauldron," she said, trying to keep the hurt out of her voice.

"Why?"

"Surely you know. You know everything else that goes on around here," she snapped. His hand curled into a fist in anger.

"This isn't a game Dawn," he said, temper rising. "Why did you lie about your where about?!"

"Why do you suddenly care? When have you ever cared? Why now?!" she asked, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't understand how he could notice so much and yet so little? He up so quickly that she flinched back out of habit.

"How dare you! I—Why did you flinch? When have I ever laid a hand on you?" he shouted in rage. She tried to say something, but couldn't. All her repressed emotions were pouring out in the form of tears. Seeing that he could not get any more information out of her, he got up and left, having her to cry herself to sleep.

Later that night Dawn was awakened by the sound of her door creaking open. She sat up in her bed and squinted at he door, trying to see who it was. The figure entered the room and quickly shut the door. A spell shot from the figures wand, lighting the room for the briefest moment. He was upon her in seconds.

"What did you tell him?!" Yaxely demanded, shaking her violently.

"N-nothing," she stuttered. "I didn't tell him anything."

"You're lying!" He punched her, causing her lip to bleed, and threw her to the ground.

"I swear I didn't!" He kicked her in her side. She cried out, he only laughed.

"No one can hear you. Now tell me the truth, bitch, what did you tell him?!"

"Nothing," she cried, but he didn't believe her. He continued to beat her for what reason she couldn't fathom. Just as she was about to give up there was another flash of light, and Yaxely lay unconscious on the ground. Someone scooped her up and she almost saw who it was before passing out.

XXXXXXXX 

"Professor McGonagall what's going on? Why am I here?" Harry asked. He had to jog the keep up with her swift pace.

"Potter, do you or do you now know Dawn Riddle?" she asked, stopping just outside the Hospital Wing.

"Yes, why?"

"And are you not in a…romantic relationship with her?"

"Yes." Harry's heart started to speed up and it wasn't from running through Hogwarts. "How did you find out about it?"

"Miss Riddle was brought here earlier this evening. She wasn't in any fit condition to tell us what had happened to her, but did keep asking for you. Being a teacher for as long as I have I can put two and two together."

"Is she ok? Can I see her?" he asked. He was mentally beating himself up for letting her go back there. _I should have done something…anything. _McGonagall gave a stiff nod of her and led him into the room.

"Professor McGonagall what's the meaning of this?" asked an indignant Madame Pompfry.

"Miss Riddle asked to see Mr. Potter. He's to find out what happened to her."

"She's in no fit state to answer questions—she's not even awake!"

"Actually, I am awake," Dawn said, weakly. Madame Pompfry gave a defeated sigh as Harry rushed over to Dawn. Professor McGonagall and Madame Pompfry retreated to the end of the wing, where Madame Pompfry's office was located.

"Dawn are you ok? What happened?" he asked, embracing her. She was a mess. She had bruises everywhere, her bottom lip was split, and her movements were small and tender.

"I'm ok really. I looked a lot worse earlier." She smiled, trying to make light of the situation.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you go back," he said, more angry with himself than anyone else.

"You couldn't have done anything," she whispered.

"What happened to you?" he asked, looking her in the eyes.

She looked away from him and sighed. She seemed to be battling an internal struggle with herself. She took a deep breath and looked back at him.

"The Death Eaters don't like me very much. They think that I could deter my grandfather fro his goal. That's not possible, but that's what they've deluded themselves into thinking," she muttered bitterly. "Anyways, when something goes wrong or if they're just angry, they take it out on me. I could take the beatings, but there's one Death Eater who sometimes goes further than just hitting. He didn't tonight, someone stopped him…"

"Is this why you ran away?" Harry asked, trying to keep his temper under control.

"Yes," she whispered. She was ashamed an embarrassed about her past. She was worried about his reaction, she had never told anyone what had happened before. "Are you mad?"

"No, not with you at least," he said, reassuringly. "I just don't understand how someone who cares for you could let this happen!"

She sighed and looked at him sadly. "I don't think he's cared about anyone in a long time."

Harry hugged her and kissed her forehead. "I care about you and I promise that you'll never have to go back there again."

She hugged him back and cried into his shoulder. He held her there and whispered comforting things to her. Harry stayed with her for a long time, long after she had fallen asleep. He could have left and slept in Gryffindor Tower, but he didn't feel right leaving her there alone. He curled up next to her on the bed and held her to him. As he fell asleep his thoughts rested on Voldemort and his stupidity.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanx to everyone who has been reviewing, I really appreciate it. Unfortunately this may be the last chapter for a while, usually I'm in the middle of the next chapter or so, but this time I'm not. Please be patient and enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 10**

**TOM **

**Three years later**

"Tom can you come help me with this?" Sophie hollered down the stairs.

"I'm coming." She could hear his pounding footsteps as he climbed the stairwell. "What do you need?"

"Help me move the bed."

"You're rearranging again?" he asked, in disbelief. "And aren't you a witch, shouldn't you be able to do this on your own?"

"I could, but this seems to be the only way to get your attention," she aid smirking. "Now lift your end and help me move it over here."

He rolled his eyes and obeyed. They moved the bed about three feet over to the left. Tom noticed that they had moved it back to the same place it had been a week ago. He sighed, slightly amused by her inability to make up her mind.

"What do you mean that this is the only way to my attention?" he asked, sitting on the bed.

"Well ever since we came to Albania you've been so busy with your work that I rarely see you." She sat down next to him and rushed a stray lock of hair out of his eyes. "What is it that you're working on anyways?"

"I'm researching many things, such as some very old magic," he explained. "I do know one thing you can do to get my attention."

"Oh?" she asked as he leaned closer to her and kissed her neck suggestively. "And that would be?"

"I think you know," he said kissing her, and pushing them further onto the bed.

XXXXXXXX 

"Sophie, I'm back!" Tom hollered as he entered the house. "Sorry I was gone so long, my research took longer than expected…"

Tom stopped realizing that he was talking to no one. He searched the house, which didn't take very long. He then looked around for a note, upon not finding her he sat down on a chair in the kitchen. Where could she be? It wasn't like her to just leave; she usually left some kind of note or something.

XXXXXXXX 

"My Lord we caught her snooping around. What do you want us to do with her?" asked a burly looking man as he threw a young woman to the ground.

"I'll deal with her. Leave us," Tom commanded without looking up. He heard the man open and shut the door, but he still didn't look up from his work.

"Tom?" He whipped around to see that the girl was Sophie. Even though it had only been a few weeks since he'd seen her, she was dramatically changed. She was a lot paler, had dark circles under her eyes, and she seemed to be extremely weak.

"Tom, who are all these men?" she asked, shakily pushing herself up.

"What are you doing here? I was under the impression that you left," he said coldly.

"No, I didn't leave," she said, flinching at his tone.

"Huh, that's odd, I was gone for two days and when I came back you were gone. What do you call that?"

"Someone, a friend of my parents recognized me when I went into town, obviously my parents have been looking for me. They took me back to England, where my parents tried to convince me to marry David. When they found out that I was married to you—and that I refused to leave you—they disowned me. That was a week after I was taken," she paused, looking at him fearfully. Even though he was angry, he couldn't stand to see her afraid of him. He got up and pulled her to him, holding her tightly and kissing the top of her head. He noticed that she seemed tired and led them over to a couch that was haphazardly pushed against the wall.

"What took you so long to came home?" he asked, after they had sat there a while.

"I thought that I was sick, so I went to St. Mungo's." She gave him a nervous look before continuing, "Tom, I'm pregnant.

"What?" he asked taken aback. He saw her eyes fill worry and fear, causing him to regret his words.

"What I meant was that's great," he said, smiling and stroking her face lovingly.

"Really?"

"Really."

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back, letting her words settle in. He was going to be a father. _Him_, a father; that was something he thought he'd never be. A part of him really was happy, but he was mostly shocked and confused. He hugged her even tighter, hoping that he wouldn't her down.

XXXXXXXX 

The pregnancy was difficult on both of them, physically and emotionally. Tom was always busy either with his research to conquer death or taking care of Sophie, who wasn't faring too well. As her pregnancy progressed she became weaker and weaker, which only fueled Tome to finish his research; after six months she was bedridden. Tom was nervous about becoming a father, but he did his best to hide it from Sophie; she didn't need the added stress. Finally, after nine long, stressful months, she gave birth to a healthy baby boy. But the birth wasn't an easy one: she almost didn't survive. She did recover, but she was regained her old strength.

They named the baby Caleb Thomas Riddle. He was a strong, happy baby, hardly gave them any trouble at all; which was good, Tom couldn't stand babies crying. He had his hair and complexion, but Tom's piercing dark eyes. Sophie loved their son immediately, Tom did too, it just took him a while to get used to Caleb. They often talked about having another kid, but Tom was afraid that Sophie wouldn't survive another pregnancy.

"Tom?" Sophie was sitting on the floor playing with Caleb, who was almost tow. Tom was half-working, half-watching, amused by his wife's crazy antics around Caleb.

"Yes love?"

"What if we adopted another child? Not now obviously, that would be chaos, but maybe in a few years?" she said, reaching out to catch Caleb. He giggled not understanding that his mother had saved him from a nasty head bump.

"Hey Caleb," Tom said moving to sit with them on the floor. Caleb turned his attention to his father and crawled over into his lap. "Would you like a little brother or sister?"

"Yeah," he said nodding his head.

"Well, there's your answer," Tom said smiling at his wife. She rested her head on his shoulder and intertwined their fingers. Caleb stood up in his father's lap and started playing with his face.

Sophie smirked. "That's a good look for you."

"Thank you," he said, picking Caleb up and setting him in Sophie's lap. "Maybe I'll cast a spell to rearrange it that way."

"Oh, please do," she said sarcastically. "Say goodnight to Daddy, Caleb."

"Dada, night," Caleb said in his cute baby gibberish. Tom kissed his forehead, and watched as Sophie carried him to his room.

Later that night Sophie was sitting up in bed waiting for Tom to return from putting Caleb down. He sat down on the bed and sighed.

"He's asleep, it was probably just a bad dream."

"Thanks, Tom," she said, moving closer to him.

"Why are you still awake? You should be sleeping," Tom said concerned.

"I was listening to you calm him down, it was sweet and soothing," she said smiling at him. "I can't believe you were nervous about being a father."

"Well, if you remember it wasn't ever in my plans to have a family, at least not before you."

He pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest.

"Sophie, I love you and Caleb. You know that, right?"

"Of course, I know that," she said sitting up. "Tom if something happens to me—"

"Nothing's going to happen to you," he said forcefully. He sat up, held her hands, and looked at her in the eyes. "You're going to be fine."

"You heard he doctors, this is serious. Now, if anything should happen, promise me that you will take care of Caleb," she pleaded.

"Promise."

"Thank you."

"You're going to be fine," Tom said again, taking her in his arms. "We just have to find a cure and you'll be all right."

"Tom, I love that you're thinking positive, but neither the muggle or wizard doctors know what is wrong with me."

Tom remained silent, but stubbornly continued to think that he could save her. He couldn't, and wouldn't, live without her. She kept his life balanced. She loved him, despite all his faults. Without Sophie, his life would be a black abyss.

XXXXXXXX 

Sophie lived until Caleb was four. Her health had deteriorated to the point where she was confined to bed. Tom could tell that she was weak, but she tried not to show it as not to worry Caleb. Tom spent most of his time with her.

She died peacefully on a winters' night. Tom buried her outside near the garden, her favorite place. He thought about writing her parents, but never did. One of the hardest things was explaining the whole situation to Caleb, who didn't understand where his mum was and why she couldn't play. For a while Tom couldn't even look at Caleb, without seeing Sophie. However, he soon forced himself to push past that in order to keep his promise to Sophie. He raised Caleb how she would have, except he never sent him to Hogwarts; he felt that it was better if he didn't.

Caleb grew up to be a very smart and good-looking young man. He knew everything that Tom knew, which depending on Caleb's current attitude could be good or bad for others. Even though Tom tried to keep Caleb out of his affairs; Caleb, wanting to make his father proud became a Death Eater. However, when Caleb was twenty-six, he told his father that he was in love with a muggle girl, that they were going to have a baby, and that he no longer agreed with Tom's methods.

At first Tom was furious, his own son had betrayed him! Later Tom regretted being so angry, in order to keep his unborn child and its mother safe, Caleb had taken them into hiding and Tom had lost all contact with him. He knew Sophie would have been disappointed with him. He, eventually, regained contact with Caleb, when the child, a girl, was about six months old…and then he lost power.

Sometimes, late at night, Voldemort cold her Caleb and Sophie begging him to stay away form the Dark Arts.

**I know it's kind of sucky, but please review anyways. PLEASE**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello!! Due to inclement weather (snow/ice day!!) I have decided to update my story. Sorry about the delay; school and writer's block are not fun things.**

**Chapter 11**

**Harry**

"Harry, where have you been?" asked a worried Hermione.

"Yah, mate, and why did you never come back to the Burrow?" Ron asked, sitting down next to Harry.

Harry looked at his friends. He was sitting in the Astronomy Tower enjoying the cool fresh air. He'd decided t stay at Hogwarts with Dawn, who had fully recovered. Harry had been thinking a lot about what he was going to do. He'd finally come to the conclusion that they would have to come clean about their relationship; it was the only way he could keep her safe.

"I need to tell you guys something," Harry said, taking a deep breath. "I've been keeping something from you."

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked, sitting across from them.

"I've been seeing Dawn Riddle for a few months now. I didn't tell you or anyone else, because I thought I was protecting her."

"Protecting her from what?" Ron asked.

"Her grandfather is Voldemort. I though that by keeping our relationship a secret I was protecting her from him; but it turns out I wasn't protecting her at all," he muttered bitterly.

"But how is exposing your relationship going to keep her safe?" Ron asked confused.

"Because when he finds out that we're together he won't want her back, and if he doesn't want her back then she can't get hurt."

"What do you need us to do?" asked Hermione softly.

"I don't know…Help me, I guess."

"Sure," Hermione said and Ron nodded his head in agreement.

"Thanks."

**XXXXXXX**

"There you are, why didn't come down for dinner?" Dawn asked, sitting down next to Harry. He had remained outside even after Ron and Hermione had gone down for dinner.

"I wasn't hungry…and I was thinking." He put an arm around her in an attempt to shield her from the cold air.

"About what?" she asked.

"Lots of things."

"You told Ron and Hermione about us, how come?"

"Because anything ever happens to me, I want to make sure that you're not left alone."

"Why do people always has to be so negative?" she asked, trying to make light of the situation.

"I'm not being negative," he said sighing. "I'm trying to be realistic, you know what I have to do."

"Yes, I do," she said after a few minutes. She shifted herself so that she was facing him. "I know, I just with that things were different."

"So do I." He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her. He pulled away when something wet landed on his cheek.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, brushing her tears away.

"I'm afraid," she whispered.

"Afraid of what?"

"Of losing you." Even though her voice was barely audible, her answer seemed to echo around him. He pulled her closer to him and said, "You're not going to lose me, promise."

It seemed like an impossible thing to promise, but Harry was going to do his best to keep it. In that moment he knew what he had to do, what he needed to do. It would take a lot of time and work, but it would be worth it.

They didn't stay outside much longer, it was becoming too cold and the conjured fire was no longer keeping them warm. Harry escorted her to the Slytherin dormitory. They stopped when they reached the outside of the dorm.

"I still don't like that you have to sleep here," Harry said, pulling her back into his arms.

"I know, but I'm all right. They won't try or do anything," she said reassuringly. She kissed him goodnight and went inside. Harry slowly made his way to Gryffindor Tower, thinking about all that he had to do.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wow, Harry, that's a really big step," Ron said. Harry was back up in his dorm and had just told Ron what he planned to do.

"I know, but it feels right," Harry explained. Ron sighed and shook his head.

"All right, I'll write to Dad and ask him to set up the arrangements. You're sure you want to do this?"

"Positive," Harry said. _This way if I die, she knows how much I love her_, he added in his head.

"You must really love her," Ron said, shaking his head again.

"I do."

"Memorize that phrase," Ron said, getting up, "you're going to need it."

Harry laughed for the first time in days. Ron clapped him on the back and left to go write his father. Harry threw himself on his bed and sighed. Now all he needed to do was work up enough nerve to ask Dawn.

**XXXXXXXXX**

It was the next morning at breakfast and Harry was still trying to work up the nerve to ask Dawn. He looked over at the Slytherin table and saw her sitting by some third and fourth years, apparently Malfoy had given up. Ron noticed where he was looking and smirked.

"You haven't asked her yet, have you?" Ron asked smirking.

"No, not yet. I'm working up to it, though."

"Well you'd better do it soon."

"I know," he said, nervously picking at his eggs.

"Sooner would be better than later, Harry," Ron prompted.

"All right, all right," Harry said getting up. He walked over to the Slytherin table to where Dawn was sitting. He noticed a few Slytherins watching him, and tried to ignore them.

"Dawn, com I talk to you?"

"Um, sure." She got up and followed him out of the Great Hall and led them into the courtyard. He let is eyes adjust to the blinding light the snow was reflecting. He pulled her to him and hugged her tightly.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked.

"Dawn," he said, taking a deep breath. "I love you and I want to be wit you and protect you." He looked at her to see how she was reacting to all of this: she was more curious than alarmed. "I love you," he continued, "and I want us to be together. Willyoumarryme?"

"What?" she asked shocked.

"Will you marry me?" he asked again, but coherently this time.

"Are, are you sure?"

"Yes," he said, looking her in the eyes. She smiled and kissed him in response. "I'll take that as a yes."

"When did you decided all this?" she asked, slightly breathless.

"When I decided that I didn't want to lose you. I have a small ceremony planned or the day after we get out of school, is that ok?"

"Anything you say right now is going to sound great," she sad, giggling out of happiness.

Harry smiled and kissed her again. "Let's go inside, I'm sure you're freezing." He slipped an arm around her waist and led her inside. Once inside, Harry noticed a few Slytherins hovering outside the Great Hall—Death Eaters' kids he realized.

"Dawn," Pansy Parkington said, leaving the group and coming a few feet towards them.

"One moment," she said with a hint of authority in her voice. "I should go, I have a very important letter to write."

"You're going to tell him." It wasn't a question, he knew she would tell him—he was her only family.

"Someone will, it might as well be me," she stated simply.

"I understand," he said, pulling her close. "May I kiss you?"

"Of course, you are to be my husband after all."

He smirked and kissed her. When they pulled apart he saw all the shocked faces around them, but he didn't care: he wasn't going to lose her, he loved her and she loved him.

**Please tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Tom/Voldemort**

_Remember I'll all ways be with you. Take care of yourself and Caleb. I love you, both of you._

Voldemort reread the last few lines of Sophie's letter. _I've failed you Sophie. I've failed you and Caleb…and Dawn._ He was startled from his reverie by a knock at the door.

"Come in," he said, carefully folding the yellowed parchment.

"My Lord." A Death Eater bowed before him.

"What is it?" Voldemort snapped. They knew better than to disturb him.

"A letter came for you, my Lord."

"Set it down on the table and leave."

"Yes, my Lord." He bowed on his way out. As soon as the door had shut he summoned the letter to him. It was from Dawn, which was odd. She stopped writing over a year ago. He opened the envelope and began reading the letter.

_Grandfather,_

_I have many things that I need to tell you. You're not going to like any of them. Last fall I tried to runaway from you, your lifestyle and your Death Eaters. I won't go into details, talk to Yaxely. I'm writing to tell you that I'm not coming back—ever. I'm engaged to...Harry Potter._

_Good-bye,_

Dawn 

He crumpled up the letter and threw it into the fire. He watched the letter burn, his anger rising with each second. What had happened? How had this happened?!

_Yaxely._

Voldemort stood up and stormed out of the room. He glided through the halls looking for Yaxely.

"Bellatrix!"

"My Lord," she said, bowing reverently.

"Where's Yaxely?"

"In the dining hall, I believe."

"Well, send him to the library. I would like to speak to him, privately."

"Yes, my Lord."

He made his way, slightly calmer, to the library. This would all make sense—very, very soon.

XXXXXX 

Yaxely's lifeless body slumped on the floor before him. Now it all made sense, why she was all ways bruised, why she was so quiet—it was because of his own Death Eaters. _How could I be so blind?_

They would be punished for this. _But first I need to get her back. I can't lose_ _her too._ Voldemort pace the library, wondering if Potter really loved her.

_It could just be a way to get to me_, he thought. _Just a plan to find out more me and my plans but…_

What if he really did love her? He knew Potter well enough, he all ways acted on his feelings. He wouldn't marry any one he didn't love. Still he could, and probably was, just using her and it was to him, Voldemort—her grandfather, to save her.

He would have to make the young Malfoy work a bit harder, so as to confuse her feelings—or make her see the light. Yes, that would do it. If she's confused enough, she'll call off the wedding and come home. He sat down in a chair, feeling content with his plan and warmed by the fire. He closed his eyes for a moment's rest.

He was outside a small cottage, somewhere in the middle of a forest it seemed. The flowers and trees were just beginning to bud—it was early spring. He opened the gate and made his way to the door of the cottage. This place was hauntingly familiar, though it couldn't be; he had destroyed his old home after Caleb was killed. The door opened before he reached it and a little boy ran out.

"_Dad!" The little boy shouted running to him. He was followed by a young woman with orange-red hair and sad blue eyes._

"_Sophie," Tom whispered._

"_Go inside Caleb," Sophie said in her soft kind voice._

"_But Mum," the boy whined tugging Tom's robe._

"_Now." The boy pouted but listened to his mother and went inside._

"_When will you stop Tom? When you come home?" Sophie asked, a tear or two falling._

"_I don't understand," Tom said, too overjoyed to really listen to what his wife was saying._

"_Come home. We miss you. Dawn is safe, come home."_

_His surroundings and Sophie began to fade. He panicked: I can't lose them again! "Wait!" he called out, but everything continued to fade until he was alone._

Voldemort awoke. There was a knock on the door, but he didn't care. That dream had been haunting him for years! What did it mean? His home was gone, how could he go back to it?

"Go away!" he shouted. Why couldn't they leave him in peace?

"But my Lord—"

"I said, to let me be!" he yelled, standing up and shooting a curse at the door. There was a big bang and then silence. Good that should keep them away for now. He sat back down, restarted the fire with a flick of his wand and went back to his reverie.

**Please review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Harry**

"Harry! What happened?"

Dawn was sitting beside him, attempting to help him up. They were in the Room of Requirement—it was the only place that no one would bother them. Ever since they became open about their relationship students had been staring and whispering and it was really irritating after a couple of days.

"Voldemort got your letter," he said, pushing himself into a sitting position

"Oh, not a good reaction I suppose."

Harry shook his head and sat back on the couch. After a few minutes of silence Dawn followed him.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Fine, it's just…"

"Just what?"

"Well," he hesitated. _Does she really need to know?_

"Tell me Harry." She reached out and held his hand, trying to encourage him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"He knows everything. He knows about the Death Eaters and Yaxely." She flinched when he mentioned Yaxely, but that was her only reaction. "He wants Malfoy to some how draw you back to him. He's afraid of losing you."

"Maybe so," she said in a whisper, "but I can never go back."

Harry pulled her to him and held her there. _Even if she wanted to, I wouldn't be able to let her go back._

"Dawn?"

"Yes, Harry," she said, taking a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" She pulled away; there was confusion in her eyes.

"For putting you through all of this. It's not fair."

"Is it ever?" she asked, smiling a little. "Besides it's worth it, isn't?"

"I think so," he said.

"Good, because it is."

She leaned forward and kissed him. It was only a peck, but it did the job. Harry began to relax and was soon joking and talking about the upcoming Quidditch match. Dawn listened and made comments when necessary, but she was still tense and worried about her grandfather. And though he didn't say or betray anything, she knew he was too.

**Please review!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I apologize for the long wait, due to writer's block and many other things this story was almost not completed. I also apologize for the shortness and crapiness of the last three chapters. Just a heads up, I am working on my last story and the first few chapters should be up by the end of the month, so if anyone is interested please be on the lookout. Thanks for your patience and don't forget to review on these last three chapters.**

**Chapter 14**

**Flashback**

_"Dad, where's Mum?"_

_Tom looked at his son, but quickly looked away. He looked so much like her. How was he supposed to explain to a four-year-old boy? He sighed and took a deep breath._

_"Come here," Tom said. Caleb climbed into his father's lap and looked up at him. "Now you know that Mummy's been sick. Well, last night she got really sick and…"_

_Tom trailed off, unable and unsure of how to continue. His first goal ever was to defeat death. How could he have let this happen? _I should have been able to save her!

_"Did Mummy go to the long sleep?" Caleb asked, interrupting Tom's thoughts._

_"The long sleep?"_

_"Mummy said it's when you go to sleep and don't wake up. She said it happens when you get really sick."_

_"Yes, that's what happened," Tom whispered._

_"Will we ever see her again?" Caleb asked as his eyes began to tear._

_"I hope so," Tom said, hugging his son. _I can't do this on my own_, he thought._

**Present**

_I want them back,_ Voldemort thought. He had been thing up plans on how to get Dawn back for days, but he had finally realized that it did not matter. Even if he got her back, she would not be happy. She had never been happy with him because this was not the life she wanted. It was not a life any of his family had wanted, and deep down he'd known it wasn't what he wanted either.

But how could he end it without hurting Dawn? The prophecy had said that he had to kill Potter, if wanted to live. Any plan to bring her back of kill Potter would destroy her. The only way for her to be happy was for him to…

To what? Disappear? Die? It would be too difficult to disappear. He was the most wanted wizard in the world; and it would be careless to leave his Death Eaters. They already hated Dawn and would her no matter what he threatened them with. But to die…to die could work. Yes he feared death, but he was tired of this life. It wasn't worth it anymore. How to die though?

He smirked. _Stupid question; keep to the plan and everything will work out._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The sun was barely rising when Harry woke. He felt Dawn snuggle closer to him. He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. In a few hours, she would be on her way to Lupin and Tonks' house, where she would stay until he returned. It was too dangerous for her to go with him, but he still could not deny the feeling of wanting her to go with him. He hated to leave her, especially so soon after the wedding, but if he did not go now he never would.

Out of the morning sky, an owl flew in the window, dropped an envelope on the floor, and left as abruptly as it had come. Quietly, Harry got up and retrieved the envelope. He opened to find a half sheet of paper with a few hastily written lines on it.

_I have information on Voldemort's Horcuxes. Meet me outside of Godrics Hollow, today at one. Dawn's life depends on it. Come alone._

The note was not signed. Harry knew that this could be, and probably was, a trap. However, it could also be an opportunity to get some much-needed information.

_There is not really a choice,_ he thought. _The letter threatens Dawn_. _I promised to keep her safe and that's what I'm going to do._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Where are you going?" Dawn asked, watching Harry pull on his clothes.

An hour had passed since Harry made his decision, and he had decided to leave as soon as possible. He wasn't sure how long it would take to get to Godrics Hollow, especially since he wasn't using magic to get there.

"There's something I have to do alone."

"This has something to do with him, doesn't it?" she whispered.

Harry sighed and sat down beside her. "Yes, but I promise it's nothing to dangerous."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"You actually came," a cold voice drawled.

"Yes."

"You knew it was a trap?"

"Considered it."

"And came anyway. So the day after you marry my granddaughter, you decide to make her a widow."

"You made that decision sixteen years ago."

"Yes, I suppose I did. I know that Dawn shares that opinion, and seeing that I've already taken everyone else from her, why not you as well?"

"She won't come back to you."

"There won't be any need for her to. Shall we?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Harry, what happened? Are you ok?" a frantic Dawn asked as she ran through the hospital room door.

"I'm fine, really," he said. "Sit down, we need to talk."

"What happened?" she asked again.

"Yesterday morning, I got a letter saying someone had information on how to kill Voldemort. I went to meet them, knowing that it could have been a trap. It was, and it wasn't. I went and met with Voldemort. We dueled for a while, and the he said was sorry."

"He what?" she asked, confused.

"He said he was sorry, and then he…died."

"Why? How?" she asked, growing more confused by the second.

"The only for me to kill him was to destroy the Hocruxes because I thought he'd never feel remorse for anything. But he did, and now we're free."

"So that's it? We can lead a normal life? No running, or hiding, or losing loved ones?"

"No, the Death Eaters have to be rounded up but other than that we can have a normal life. He finally made a decision that benefitted someone else. It's the end of all of this," Harry said, smiling.

"And the beginning," she said happily. Then they kissed their most passionate and blissful kiss yet.


End file.
